Frosten Hearts
by taramaire
Summary: (Sequel to Seven Nights Of Hell) After Loki left Earth everything settled down. Well as much as it could for Nymeria. After two years of separation, Loki is back on earth to live as a mortal for ten years. But when revenge burns deep within unknown creatures, Loki will have to choose between his life, or hers. (Also learn about Nymerias parents and Alexandria's genies.) Loki/OC


**Hello my lovely little Doves (: This is my sequel to "Seven Nights Of Hell", and if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. My friend and I were trying to think of titles for this story at like 2am last night, but I finally came up with "Frosted Hearts" after she left. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own The Avengers.**

**(Loki POV)**

It's been two years, two whole years he's been trapped in what he calls hell. No, hell would be much better than this, being dead would be better.

Light enters the room, making Loki blind for a minute. He closes his eyes and then lets them adjust, and then he see's her. Her dark black hair pulled back, her deep violet eyes staring at him. She smiles sweetly at him and begins opening the cell door, but he doesn't move.

_No, _he thinks, _it's not her._

As the woman comes closer her features change. Her black hair becomes blonde; her violet eyes become a deep green. Marie or something, he never really got her name. She places a tray in front of him, probably scraps from lunch or something.

"Are you hungry?" She asks, sitting in front of him. He doesn't look up at her; he just keeps his eyes on the ground. "Do you lips still hurt?" Her voice is softer than before.

His hand instantly goes to his lips. They had sewn his lips shut again, and they had only taken them off about a week ago. He may heal fast, but they still hurt. Only after they had un-sewn his lips had they taken away his voice. He could only nod of shake his head when he was asked questions, but he usually didn't answer, which got him a whipping.

He pushed his back further into the wall when the woman reached for him. He could tell she took a liking to him. With the chains on his ankles and wrist, he wasn't very threatening anymore.

She stands up and walks out of the cell locking it. Then the faint light fades and he's left alone in darkness. He slowly pushes away the tray with hit foot, only to cringe when a sharp pain runs up his leg, making him grunt.

A sudden sound of voices makes his stop and desperately listens.

"He has learned!" He hears the first voice. _Thor._

"He tried to rule Midgard, and he betrayed his people. Most of the Asgardians want him dead. Just because one person believes he's changed, that does not mean he has." A second voice says, but he doesn't recognize it.

"He helped save Midgard from the Dökkálfa. He deserves a chance to prove himself! Strip him of his powers if you must and send him back to Midgard! He can do no harm then!" Thor fights.

"Why do you try so desperately to save him?" The man asks Thor.

"Because he is my brother."

There is silence for a minute and then the man speaks up. "Fine." He says, "I'll see what I can do." Then he hears the footsteps fade and a small smile tugs at his lips.

_If I go back, _he thinks to himself, _then I can see her. I can see Nymeria._

**(Nymeria POV)**

She wakes up covered in sweat, her breath heavy, and the thin bed sheets tangled around her body. Natasha would usually come in to comfort her, to tell her she's safe, but not tonight. Natasha is not here though; she's out on a mission somewhere in Europe.

She throws the thin sheets off of her in attempt to cool down, but it's useless. All her dreams were filled with Loki, and Vakna. Although one was dead, and the over she hasn't seen for a whole two years. She gets a sudden pain in her chest and she grabs the pillow next to her, cuddling it.

She misses Loki, more than she thought she could. Every time she thinks of him her stomach turns and the hole in her chest grows. Two full years, it's been two full years. He had promised her he would return, but neither knew when. When Thor visited he would tell her he was alive, and he had missed her too.

A knock on her door pulls her from her thoughts and she watches it open. Darcy walks through with a faint smile and a glass of water. "Hey sleeping beauty." She whispers, walking to the bed and taking a seat on the edge. "I brought you some drugs, thoughts it make you feel better."

She nods and takes the pills out of Darcy hand and swallows them with the ice-cold water that she had. Darcy and her had become friends about a year after Loki left, that's also when she met Jane. Her and Jane didn't really get along very well.

"Thor's here." Darcy says suddenly, making Nymeria perk up.

"What? Where?" Nymeria says, jumping out of her bed. He left about three months ago from he last visit, and he hadn't been back since. "Is Loki—?"

"No." Darcy says standing up. "But Thor does have news on him." She says, leaving the room. "And take a shower, you smell!" And then she closers the door.

Nymeria takes a quick shower and then dresses. She then meets the others in the living room of Stark Tower. Yes, she was still there, but she didn't want to be. Thor stands in the middle of all of them, wearing his Asgardian armor.

His eyes meet hers and for a second she can see sadness in them, but it's soon replaces when he smiles. "Lady Faecke!" he yells, walking towards her. He picks her up into a hug and then releases her. She can feel Jane's eyes burning a hole into her back. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." She says, trying not to ask about Loki immediately. "How are you?"

"I am well. I have missed you all." He says, stepping back a little to look at the others. "And I have news." Nymeria can feel her heart picking-up it's pace. "Loki's sentence in Asgard has been cut short." His eyes scan everyone's face, but his eyes waver on Nymeria's. "He will be returning to Earth in a week to live here as a Midgardian for ten years. He will be living with one of you."

Everyone beings to mutter things, but Thor's eyes stay on Nymeria. He smiles to her, making her smile back. For the first time in two years, she felt happy. Truly and blissfully happy. Loki was coming back.

…

The week passed in a quick blur and today was the day he was returning. Nymeria could not hide her excitement, but she had to wait until tonight to finally see him. He would have to go to SHIELD Headquarters to be put with one of them. Then they would debrief him, ask him questions and whatnot.

She's suddenly blinded and she almost screams but then she hears Darcy's cheery voice. "Guess who?" She asks.

"Um Tony?" Nymeria answers with sarcasm.

Darcy takes her hands away from her eyes and walks around the couch to sit next to her. "I'm not sure if that's a diss towards me or him." She laughs.

"It was more towards him I think." Nymeria replies with a laugh. She feels a pillow hit her in the back of the head.

"I heard that!" Tony yells from behind them. "And I do not sound like a girl!"

"Oh right!" Darcy says, turning around to look at him. "You sound more like a tranny."

Nymeria turns around to see Tony put a hand over his heart and gasps. "Oh don't worry." Nymeria says. "You'd make a great tranny!" Nymeria and Darcy laugh.

Tony does a fake hair flip. "I'd be more beautiful than you two combined." He laughs, holding his drink in his hand and walking over to the couch.

They all laugh as Tony takes a seat next to Nymeria. "So how are you feeling?" Tony asks, taking a sip of his Whisky. "About Loki coming back."

"I've missed him." She whispers. She feels Tony nudge her. She looks up to him and smiles.

"It's been two years. What if he doesn't feel the same?" She hears Darcy ask.

She feels the whole in her heart growing. "Then I'll just have to move on." She says, standing up. "I'm going to get ready." She says leaving the two of them to chat on their own.

…

A couple hours later Nymeria sits on the couch by herself watching the news. Nothing big is happening. No deaths where people had their hearts ripped out, nothing like that. Just normal deaths that usually happen here on Earth. Loki would be coming to the Tower in a couple of hours to announce whom he would be staying with.

The takes a bite from the cereal that has already gone soggy, and she places it on the coffee table in front of her, rapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders. The temperature of the room suddenly dropped and luckily she had a blanket right next to her thrown on the couch.

She changes the channel to something else, trying to distract her mind from going to places it shouldn't. She slugs deeper into the couch, the cold trying to get closer to her.

"Tony's trying to freeze me to death." She says to herself, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Out of the blue she's blinded and she feels two cold hands cover her eyes. _Fuck, _she thinks, _who the hell is it now?_

Before she can do anything a deep voice purrs into her ears making her freeze. "Guess who?" It says. Her heartbeat picks up and her breath catches in her throat.

She quickly pushes the hands off of her face and stands up, almost running into the coffee table. She turns around and her blood runs cold.

She looks into the deep green eyes of Loki. His black hair is a mess, like he has run his fingers through it a dozen times. He's in his Asgardian wear, his long emerald cape behind him. His gold chest plate seems to shine brighter in the dim glow from the sun seeping though the windows, as does his arm plates.

"L-Loki?" She asks, her voice barley audible. He smiles at her, nodding his head slowly. She does a quick scan of the room and notices it was only them. She takes her chance and runs towards him, jumping over the couch. He puts his arms out and catches her as she runs into him.

She wraps her arms firmly around his waist, feeling the capes soft fabric as she slides her arms underneath it. She can feel his arms wrap around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. He runs his fingers through her hair and then places his hand firmly on the back of her neck.

She can feel tears welling in her eyes but she keeps them at bay. He pulls away from her a little and looks down at her. "Nymeria." He whispers, cupping her face. He pulls her face closer to his, pushing his lips hungrily against hers. She feels his fingers tangle in her hair as she runs her own through his.

His lips are cold, the comforting cold she had been longing for. She could swear she heard him moan somewhere between the kisses and break for air. The finally pull away from each other, looking at one another for a minute.

"I have missed you so much." He whispers too her, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Not a day went by that I did not think of you."

She can only smile, because if she tried to talk she would begin to cry. He brings her back into his embrace and she rests her head in the crook of his neck. She finally had him back. She finally had Loki back.

**I hope you liked it(: I wanted to do the Loki / Nymeria reunion in this chapter. I'm not very patient, haha (: I will return to my usual chapter schedule, uploading on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday(: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please review! I love you all (:**


End file.
